


Always Enough

by Tlk_Fan



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think this is in between fluff & smut_not sure, Intimacy, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlk_Fan/pseuds/Tlk_Fan
Summary: Just as FInan and Eadith are finally about to be together for the first time, Finan has worries and doubts
Relationships: Eadith & Finan (The Last Kingdom), Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Always Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger FInan/Eadith story I am working on but having trouble connecting some parts. As I finished typing up this part, I thought it would make a cute one shot

In the back of his mind was the nagging thought that Eadith had only ever been used by men, not loved, not by a single one of them. Finan lifted his head to look into her large doe eyes and said “Eadith, I don't want ya ta feel used by me. I know your past hasn’t been so pleasant.”  
Eadith quickly put a finger to his lips, “Shh, my Irish Warrior, you are ten times any of the men from my past.”  
“Well, that’s not hard seein’ that all those men were shite,” he smirked as he continued to look at her with those soft brown eyes. Eadith chuckled in response to that but quickly composed herself.  
“You couldn’t make me feel used any more than the east can meet the west.” She said in a throaty voice, her hand now lost in his full beard.  
“If you’re sure then, my love.”, he confirmed as he began his exploration of her beautiful body. Finan made his way down Eadith’s body, looking up every so often to meet her eyes. Eadith couldn’t help but think that with all the men who had taken advantage of her body, no one ever looked at her the way Finan did. She thought she could get lost in the dark pools that went to his soul. He placed kisses down her slender neck and across her collar bone, next moving to her perfect breasts. After giving them adequate attention which made Eadith’s breath hitch, he started to make his way to her flawless abdomen.  
All this time Eadith had been running her hands through his thick, dark hair, occasionally tugging at it when he would pleasure a particularly sensitive spot. ‘Oh how, a woman’s touch felt so good after all this time!’ he thought. And this wasn’t just any woman; This was Eadith. This was the woman whom he had slowly come to realize he cherished more than life itself.  
By the time Finan had brought Eadith to her peak using his mouth, tongue, and fingers, his cock was straining against the laces of his trousers and his heart was swelling in his chest. He felt as though every fiber of his being might burst into flames at any time. However, the heat of the situation and adrenaline coursing through this hardened warrior’s body still couldn’t erase that last bit of nerves in the back of his mind.  
“Eadith,” Finan whispered in a rough voice as he brought his lips close to her ear, “I don’t wanna disappoint ya, so I need ta say somethin’. Uh, tis a little bit embarrassin’. I mean it’s been a bit of time since, well, you know… but with travelin’ with all the wee ones and the siege and battle…” Eadith, realizing where he was going with this, just dropped her head, closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head while she gently grazed her fingertips over his muscular shoulders. “Well, I’m just hoping I uh, last long enough for you to be pleasured is all.” He said some what sheepishly. Eadith also realized that her Irishman, when nervous, will continue to ramble on forever in that thick brogue of his.  
Eadith, still breathing heavily from all he had just done pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Then, holding his face between her hands looked him directly in the eyes. “My dear Finan, I do not believe there could ever be an instance where you would ever disappoint me. You just gave me an experience that no man ever has, and we were just getting started! I didn’t even know much of that was possible! You have given me so much of yourself, please don’t ever worry that I won’t be satisfied. You will ALWAYS be enough. Now can you PLEASE stop your rambling and get back to where we were?” she said with a mischievous smile as she reached down to unlace his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, short and sweet. Any kudos, comments, and concrit are always appreciated. This is my 2nd posting so I'm not really sure what I'm doing XD


End file.
